Mickey and Minnie: Together Forever
by J. Tom
Summary: Mickey is ready to ask Minnie the question everyone has been hoping he'd ask her. How will it go? Is Minnie ready to spend the rest of her life with Mickey? Read to find out. Written to celebrate Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse's 90th birthday.


**Mickey and Minnie: Together Forever**

 **To celebrates Mickey and Minnie's 90th birthday, I decided to commemorate the event by writing a one-shot Fanfiction story of them FINALLY tying the knot. I know there are other ones out there, but I decided to do so in their honor (or at least Disney finally makes it official [bar kingdom hearts])**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mickey drove his old, crazy car in front of Minnie's house. Normally, the mouse would've always been calm and happy to visit his girlfriend. But today, he was dreadfully nervous. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something... a small blue ring box.

Recently, Mickey had been wanting to ask Minnie the very question everyone was waiting for him to ask Minnie. Mickey decided that it was now, or never. He bought the ring last night, in secret, online, and like all Ajax stuff, arrives in a jiffy. Literally. And now he decided it was time to finally ask Minnie the question.

But at the same time, Mickey couldn't help but feel nervous. And he couldn't understand why. He had been on many dates with Minnie before, some were even double with Donald and Daisy, Goofy and Clarabelle, Oswald and Ortensia, even their Kingdom Hearts co-stars, Sora and Kairi, Roxas and Naminé, Aqua and Terra, or Ven and Xion. And whenever they weren't dates, they were always happy when they were together.

But now he was planning to ask _the_ very question she had been hoping someday he'd ask her. What if she said no? What is she laughed at him? 'What would happen?!' Mickey kept asking himself.

But then he would remember all the times he made Minnie very happy. The gifts, the gestures, the dates... and him just being himself.

Mickey looked at the box, and a determined look crossed his face. "Right. I _can_ do this." he told himself.

He stuffed the box back into his pocket as he began to cross the street... only to nearly get hit by a truck, driven by Pete. Mickey jumped back in surprise.

"Watch where your goin' mouse!" shouted Pete as he sped away.

Mickey sighed in embarrassment before looking both ways before speeding across to the other sidewalk.

He approached Minnie's porch. He rang the doorbell. He gulped nervously as he waited for Minnie to arrive.

" _Coming!"_ came the sweet voice Mickey loved so much.

The door then opened to reveal Minnie Mouse who beamed happily at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Mickey!" she cried happily, embracing him in a hug.

Mickey chuckled. "Hiya Minnie!" he greeted.

Minnie pulled away, and ushered her guy inside. Mickey happily obliged as he went in.

* * *

Inside, Mickey sat on the couch. Minnie went into the kitchen to get something. Mickey noticed Figaro napping peacefully in a basket.

Minnie then returned with a tray of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Bakin' today?" asked Mickey.

"Yep. I was bored, so I decided to get my bake on." replied Minnie before giggling.

Mickey chuckled as he took a bite of one cookie. He smiled as the taste satisfied his taste buds.

"Are they good?' asked Minnie.

"Very tasty!" replied Mickey.

Minnie smiled as she sat next to Mickey.

"So what brings you over here?" asked Minnie.

Mickey suddenly found himself a loss for words. He began to stutter.

"Well-I-uh..." he began before he started to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Mickey, are you ok?" asked Minnie, concerned.

"Oh yeah! Just peachy!" replied Mickey, before chuckling nervously.

Minnie looked at him with a worried, but firm expression. "Mickey, I know you, I've known you since we were little mice. And I can tell if something's bothering you. Please tell me, and if your not comfortable, I understand." she told him.

Mickey looked at her nervously. His heart began to beat faster. He had butterflies in his stomach. He gulped nervously before he took a deep breath, and decided to let it all out.

"Minnie the reason I'm here is because I want to ask you a question, that I couldn't tell you over the phone, or by e-mail, or text message."

Minnie looked at him curiously. "What would that be?"

Mickey then took Minnie's hand.

"Minnie, you are indeed right. I've known you since childhood. And as we grew up, we grew closer together, closer than I ever have with Donald and Goofy as best friends. Every time I'm with you, I'm happy. Your smile, your laugh, your cute looks, and especially your personality, they make you who you are. And even after so many years of being together, every time I made a mistake, you always forgive me. And that's what I like about you. You love me who who I am, just like I do with you."

Minnie softly gasped and smiled at Mickey. Small tears began to form in her eyes at the stuff Mickey was telling her.

"Every time I'm sad, it's not just Donald, Goofy, Oswald, or even Sora or Riku that cheer me up, it's you. You help me feel strong. You're always there for me, especially when I need you most. Even when I'm near fan girls, I always tell myself, that you are the gal for me. And that we will always be together forever." he added smiling at her.

"Oh Mickey! I have always felt the same way. It's true about what you say, as it applies to me too! You and I have always had a great bond. I always look up to you. And whenever I'm sad or just plain down in the dumps, you are always there for me. And whenever I'm near fanboys, I always remind me self of you, my Mickey. You are the best thing that has ever been in my life since childhood. And I always loved you." said Minnie as small tears fell down her cheeks. Tears of joy.

Mickey smiled as he wiped the tears away from Minnie's cheeks. Then, to Minnie's surprise, Mickey got down on one knee. Minnie suddenly felt her heart race as Mickey stuck on hand into his pocket.

"Minnie. That question I wanted to ask you, after telling you how I feel about you can only be summed up in six words." said Mickey as he pulled out the box.

Minnie gasped and covered her mouth in absolute shock.

Mickey opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a shiny blue-diamond on it.

"Minnie Mouse, will you marry me?' asked Mickey.

Minnie happily gasped as tears stormed down her face.

"Yes! YES! OH YES!" she cried happily ash she took the ring and put it on her finger.

Mickey smiled his biggest smile yet. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Now we truly will be together forever!" he exclaimed.

The tow hugged each other tightly as they shared a kiss.

* * *

The next week was an eventful week. Wedding planning, guest inviting, and telling everyone the big news. Mickey told his older sister Amelia, heir half-brother Oswald, and the rabbit's wife Ortensia over the phone. Minnie emailed her sister Mandie and her two nieces, Melody and Millie the news.

While filming _Kingdom Hearts III_ , they announced their engagement to Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Chip, Dale, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Xion, Naminé, Even, Ienzo, Aeleus, Dilan, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and those who played Saïx and Demyx's Nobodies, Isa and Myde.

Needless to say, while shocked, they were all happy for the two mice. As such, they along with many of their friends participated in helping plan the wedding. And boy was it gonna be some wedding.

* * *

One month later, the big day finally came. They wedding reception was held at McDuck Manor, as it had plenty of room for a bunch of the guests, and a large ballroom.

Donald, Goofy, and Oswald were the best men, Daisy, Clarabelle, and Ortensia were the bridesmaids, Mandie was the maid of honor, Scrooge McDuck played the piano, Melody and Milly were the flower girls, and Mickey's nephews, Mortie and Ferdie were the ring bearers. Sora and the other Kingdom hearts co-stars were in charge of security, having their keyblades, claymore, sitar, shield, illusion book, and swords in hand.

Among the guests were Pluto, Figaro, Salty the seal, Chip, Dale, Amelia, Horace, Gremlin Gus, Max, Roxanne, P.J., Bobby, Ludwig Von Drake, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Doofus, Beakley, Launchpad, Della, Duckworth, José, Panchito, Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Ms. Quackfaster, Goldie O'Gilt, Gladstone, Fethry, Gus Goose, April, May, June, Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard, Gosalyn Mallard, and a handful of Disney characters _(Disney, Pixar, Marvel, and Star Wars)_. Even Pete and Mortimer were there too, not causing trouble, which was being made sure by Chief O'Hara, Drake, Aeleus, and Dilan.

And who should be performing the ceremony, but Mickey's old master, Yen Sid himself.

As the guests got situated, they couldn't help but talk.

"It's finally happening, Donald. I'm so excited." said Goofy, excitedly.

"Me too." smiled Donald.

"Those two are always so cute together." remarked Daisy.

"You said it." said Clarabelle and Ortensia, simultaneously, in agreement, before laughing.

"My little brother's getting married." sighed Oswald with a smile.

"I wonder where the honeymoon will be." Kairi wondered out loud.

"I heard it's Paris." said Sora.

"Guess we'll just have to wait." shrugged Riku.

"Hey, as long as their happy, it doesn't really matter now does it." Lea pointed out. Terra and Isa nodded in agreement.

"He's right, what's important is that they're together." said Aqua.

"I'm just wondering who's gonna be stuck watching Pluto and Figaro." said Myde.

"Probably Donald." guessed Naminé.

"Nah, he's too busy with his sister and uncle keeping the triplets, as well as Webby and Lena in line." giggled Xion.

"I wonder what the baby will be called." wondered Huey.

"Who knows, maybe they'll have more than one like mom and Oswald." chuckled Louie.

Suddenly, they heard the organ play.

"Guys, shh! It's starting." whispered Dewey.

As it was as Scrooge played the organ.

Mickey waited at the alter with Donald, Goofy, and Oswald by his side. Yen Sid stood next to them with a book in his hands. The old wizard couldn't help but smile warmly at his old apprentice.

Melody and Milly began to walks down the aisle in their flower girl dresses, spreading pedals for all to see.

"Aww..." cooed Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Webby, and even Lena and Gosalyn softly at the cute sight. Mandie just smiled at her little girls.

Soon, Minnie was escorted down the aisle by Ansem the Wise, with Daisy, Clarabelle, and Ortensia holding the back of her dress.

Soon Minnie reached the alter as Ansem returned to his seat, and the three bridesmaids stood behind the soon-to-be-married mouse.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join Micheal "Mickey" Walter Mouse and Minerva "Minnie" Lillian Mouse in marriage." began Yen Side before continuing the normal wedding speech.

Soon, after the vows _(which were pretty much the same as Mickey's heart-warming talk with Minnie)_ , Yen Sid spoke again. "Mickey, do you take Minnie to be your wife?"

"I do." smiled Mickey.

"And do you Minnie, take Mickey as your husband?" asked Yen Sid.

Minnie giggled. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you, husband and wife. My I have the rings?"

Morty and Ferdie walked up with the rings.

"I can almost imagine you guys doing that at Donald and Daisy's wedding." whispered Webby.

"Hey, it ain't official yet!" whispered Dewey, chuckling.

Webby, Lena, and Gosalyn giggled softly

The rings were on as Yen Sid said the final words, "You may now kiss the bride."

Jumping for joy, Minnie leaped into Mickey's arms as they shared the best kiss of their lives.

Everyone stood up, clapped, and cheered at the sight. Donald, Goofy, Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Doofus, Sora, Ven, and Myde all whistled, while Kairi, Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Daisy, Ortensia, Clarabelle, Amelia, Webby, Beakley, Roxanne, April, May, June, and even Lena, Gosalyn, Fenton, José, Panchito, Pete, and Mortimer wiped away tears of joy.

Soon, all the single ladies gathered near the two newly-weds. Minnie tossed the bouquet in the air, to be caught by Daisy, who then pulled Donald into an embrace, before looking at him lovingly.

"Well Donald, looks like our wedding is next." she said lovingly.

Donald chuckled nervously before Daisy started to kiss him. Donald relaxed into the kiss.

* * *

Later, everyone was in the ballroom dancing or just talking. Doofus was the DJ.

"All right everyone, it's time for the couple's dance." he announced as he started playing some slow-dance music.

At that cue, couples began to dance.

The couples who were dancing were as follows:

Mickey and Minnie

Donald and Daisy

Goofy and Clarabelle

Oswald and Ortensia

Max and Roxanne

Scrooge and Goldie

Huey and Gosalyn

Dewey and Webby

Louie and Lena

Launchpad and Della

Drake and Beakley

Sora and Kairi

Ven and Xion

Roxas and Naminé

Terra and Aqua

and the normal Disney couples.

Riku, Lea, Isa, Myde, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo, Dilan, Gladstone, Fethry, Ludwig, José, Panchito, Gyro, Fenton, and Horace stood by the snack tables, chatting away.

"I was wondering how long it was gonna be till the mouse asked the question." remarked Lea.

"Indeed. They have been dating for years, and now he just decided to propose." said Myde in agreement.

"Aw give our cousin's best friend a break." chuckled Gladstone.

"Yeah, it's never easy to do so." added Fethry.

"All the same, it's just nice to see them together at last." said José.

"Ah yes, those two were like made for each other." nodded Panchito.

"Wonder how long it'll be before Donald asks Daisy the same question." chuckled Ludwig.

"And it'll be years before Sora does for Kairi." chuckled Riku.

Everyone couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Man those two denied for so long!" chuckled Fenton.

"But, if Sora has the courage like Mickey, it'll be ok." Gyro pointed out.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _On the dance floor:_

"This truly is the best day of my life." Minnie sighed happily as she leaned onto Mickey's chest as the danced.

"Mine do, doll." smiled Mickey.

Then, they found themselves dancing near Scrooge and Goldie.

"Thanks for letting us hold our wedding here Scrooge." thanked Mickey.

"My pleasure." Scrooge smiled.

As the couple danced, they were greeted by their friends.

"Congratulations you two." said Donald.

"You two were always my favorite couple. Ahyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"We were wondering how long it would be for you two." chuckled Oswald.

"This is certainly a night to remember." said Della.

"You said it fellow pilot." chuckled Launchpad. "Congrats to you both." he added.

Mickey and Minnie soon found themselves dancing near the teens and preteens.

"You two are indeed perfect for each other." said Sora.

"Gosh, thanks Sora." thanked Mickey.

"And that wedding dress looks so beautiful on you Minnie." complimented Kairi.

Minnie blushed. "Aw thank you Kairi." she giggled.

"We're all so happy for you guys." said Ven.

"Yeah, you guys are fun to work with on set." added Roxas.

"And it'll be even better now that you guys are officially Mr. and Mrs. Mouse." said Naminé.

"Aw thanks fellas." smiled Mickey.

"Any time Mickey." smiled Terra.

"You too, Minnie." added Aqua.

* * *

"Isn't this one of the best weddings we've ever been to?" asked Huey.

"Defiantly." agreed Dewey.

"One of the best." added Louie.

"This is my first one." admitted Webby.

"Mine too, since Magica created me." added Lena.

"Mine as well, since my dad is usually busy balancing being a superhero and a normal guy." added Gosalyn.

"But it's even more fun now that were all together." said Webby.

"You guys and Doofus are fun to hang around." said Lena in agreement.

Donald's nephews/Della's sons blushed at their girlfriends' compliments.

"Aw, isn't that such a cute sight Mickey?" asked Minnie.

"Ha-ha! Sure is." chuckled Mickey.

"Those little ones dancing together is so wonderful." cooed Minnie.

"Reminds me of when we were young, during those school dances." remarked Mickey.

"Oh yes. Those were the days." sighed Minnie happily.

"And now we will treasure new memories with those old ones." said Mickey.

"Yes. As long as I have you by my side, I'll always be happy." Minnie said with a cute smile.

Mickey smiled as the two shared another kiss.

* * *

After the wedding, Mickey and Minnie boarded a carriage, similar to Cinderella's _(courtesy of Fairy Godmother)_. Their bags were packed, and were about to be taken to the airport to catch their flight to Paris. Drake volunteered to be the driver, but wore his Darkwing Duck suit, just in case someone tried to do something to them.

"All ready to go?" asked Darkwing.

"All ready DW." chuckled Mickey.

"Alright, let's get dangerous..." said Darkwing, only to pause to gaze at Mickey and Minnie's confused looks. "I mean... let's get you two to the airport." he corrected, smiling sheepishly.

Mickey and Minnie shrugged it off as the male mouse helped his wife into their ride.

Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Amelia, Mandie, Morty, Ferdie, Melody, Milly, Oswald, Ortensia, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Gosalyn, Della, Beakley, Launchpad, José, Panchito, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, lea, Namine, Xion, Isa, Myde, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Even, Ienzo, Dilan, and Aeleus came out to say goodbye.

"Bye you guys!" called Donald.

"Have a fun honeymoon!" called Goofy.

"Send us pictures!" called Daisy.

"Ride a gondola boat!" suggested Max.

"Have fun little brother!" called Oswald.

"Stay safe!" said Beakley.

"Visit the Eiffel Tower!" suggested Della.

"The cheese there is amazing!" added Scrooge.

"Watch out for mimes!" warned Launchpad.

"Bring us all souvenirs!" called Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"Tell us of anything supernatural if you run into it!" called Webby, excitedly.

"Have a fun time!" said Lena.

"See you back for filming!" called Sora.

"You guys are the best!" shouted Ven.

"Be sure not to do anything stupid. Got it memorized?" called Lea.

Mickey and Minnie smiled as they waved to their family and friends goodbye.

"Thank you all for coming!" called Mickey.

"We love you all!" added Minnie.

Everyone outside _(except the mice's relatives)_ all blushed at what Minnie said, but retained their smiles.

"Alright, let's go you lovebirds!" called Darkwing.

Mickey closed the door as he settled down in his seat next to his wife.

"Hiya!" shouted the superhero as the horses began to move.

Mickey and Minnie's friends and family all waved goodbye as carriage sped away.

* * *

"You ready for the next phase in our lives?" asked Mickey.

"With you, I always will be." smiled Minnie.

The two shared as kiss as Darkwing led them to the airport, where their honeymoon would just be the beginning of their new lives, together forever.

 _The End_

* * *

 _ **Happy 90th birthday Mickey and Minnie Mouse!**_

* * *

(CAST)

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack

David Boat as Aeleus

Paget Brewster as Della Duck

Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake and Yen Sid

Vincent Corazza as Ienzo

Jim Cummings as Pete and Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck

Jason Dohring as Terra

Bill Farmer as Goofy and Horace

David Dayan Fisher as Dilan

Quinton Flynn as Lea

David Gallagher as Riku

John Gemberling as Doofus Drake

Kimiko Glenn as Lena

Willa Holland as Aqua

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Tom Kenny as Fethry Duck

Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck

Jason Marsden as Max

Meaghan Jette Martin as Naminé

Jesse McCartney as Roxas and Ventus

Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack

Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera

Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck

Ryan O'Donohue as Myde

Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Derek Stephen Prince as Even

Bernardo de Paula as José Carioca

Danny Pudi as Huey Duck

Arturo Del Puerto as Panchito Pistoles

Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose

Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck

Kath Soucie as Gosalyn Mallard

Alyson Stoner as Xion

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse

David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck

Kirk Thornton as Isa

Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander

Audrey Wasilewski as Ortensia

Frank Welker as Oswald

April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading this fanfic to celebrate 90 years Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and the company they represent. May they live happy lives, and may they live over 100. And for goodness sake Disney, make Mickey propose already! (Unless their saving it for the big 1-0-0)**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I'll see you around!**_

 _ **Note: This takes place after Della is rescued from the moon and Lena gets her own body, Doofus Drake is portrayed by his old personality, and Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard isn't portrayed by an actor in this universe.**_

* * *

 **In Memory of Stan Lee**

 **December 28, 1922-November 12, 2018**

" **Excelsior!"**


End file.
